


Wedding Rings or Two Bosses are Better than One

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Team Skull still hasn't noticed the ring their leader now wears.





	

It had been seventeen days and no one, not even Plumeria, had noticed. 

It wasn't as if Guzma was trying to hide it. He wasn't, not even a little. If anything he tried to show it off as much as possible. He wanted the whole world to know and he would have just told his team already if he didn't want them to figure it out themselves so badly. 

He was married. Actually married. To Kukui. 

It had kind of just.....happened. They had been kissing, something Guzma could do forever, when Kukui had asked him. As the team leader had searched for words, trying hard not to cry, Kukui had explained that he wanted Guzma to take his name so he would no longer be tied to his past or his abusive father. A new beginning, he had said. A fresh start.

The answer had been yes, of corse, I love you, yes, and can we do it now? 

They had snuck out, Kukui worried that they might wake some of the team members while Guzma assured him they all slept like rocks. 

Somehow, somewhere, they had found a vegas-like church, open 24/7, and it was only then that they realized they didn't have rings.

After a very long search, they finally had their rings and they got lost twice on the way back to the church, too focused on each other to care about where they were going. 

Their vows were full of the things they had always wanted to tell the other but never had the chance, tears were shed, and Kukui kissed Guzma so sweetly he swore he was in heaven. 

When they left, officially married, it was windy and since Kukui hadn't brought a hair tie with him his hair whipped everywhere, occasionally getting in the way of his mouth when Guzma would lean down to kiss him every other block. They arrived back at the mansion, windblown and madly in love, and when they reached the bedroom they made sweet, slow, passionate love until exhaustion took them both and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been the greatest day of Guzma's life. 

Now Kukui spent every morning and night at the Team Skull mansion, leaving during the day to work on his studies but always sending his husband texts throughout the day, occasionally with pictures of whatever he was working on among.......other things.

Team Skull would notice eventually. They weren't the brightest bunch, but they always came around. 

As if on cue, one of the girls pointed at his hand. At his wedding ring. 

He could see the smile form under the bandana that covered her mouth as she turned and yelled into the main room of the mansion, "Hey guys!! Kukui and the Boss finally tied the knot!!!"

Like he said, they always came around.


End file.
